


Team Ballwood (Ballwood)

by shirleyballafan



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hip surgery, Love, Strictly Come Dancing, Who do you think you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyballafan/pseuds/shirleyballafan
Summary: Craig is still recovering from his hip operation.Shirley is there to help him make his entrance.





	Team Ballwood (Ballwood)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short one shot I wrote for my beautiful friend Faye a few months ago.. I hope you all enjoy it!!   
> Also, please post feedback and give kudos.. it's so appreciated ❤❤xx

It was about ten minutes till we went live for the first show of Series 16, and I was finally back with my co judges!   
Last year I had been fortunate enough to make three of the best friends a girl could wish for, through the magic and wonder of Strictly Come Dancing, only the most popular British TV competition on the set.   
And it was so good to finally be reunited with all three of them!   
I'd seen two of them since the end of strictly last year- Bruno Tonioli (who I already knew beforehand through years of my son being on DWTS and him being a judge on it- DWTS is our American counterpart) and Darcey Bussell, but we'd only seen each other sporadically.   
I saw Bruno in March for dinner at my Los Angeles home, and I saw Darcey unexpectedly at the Chelsea Flower Show, which had been lovely.   
But I hadn't seen Craig until today, though of course we had texted and chatted in between.   
But it was lovely to be all together again- and it was like we'd never been away.   
The past three hours, after a bit of an emotional reunion, we'd been chatting about everything, and I realised just how much I'd missed my best friends. I'd missed Craig's sarcastic comments and catchphrases "fab-u-lous, dahling", Darcey's sweet and caring nature, and Bruno's jokes and crazy personality.  
And so much had happened!   
Darcey had become a dame, of which I was so proud of her for, and had been achieving more and more with her own business DDMix.   
Bruno had of course been doing DWTS and the tour.   
And Craig had been working with Balletboyz and had also recently had his second hip operation, and had bagged himself a new boyfriend by the name of Jonathan Myring.   
I had done a variety of projects including Celebrity Juice (And they weren't letting me live down telling Johnny Vegas to "shut the fuck up", either!), Who Do You Think You Are? and Loose Women, as well as the NTAs, and the National Soap Awards.. anything else?   
We were in the middle of a hilarious story about Bruno somehow ending up face first in a gutter after a night out, which I could see with terrifying clarity, when we were called to the wings.   
We began to walk down there, Craig walking painfully slowly. His hip operation had been a month ago and though he could walk surprisingly well, he was still slow and a bit stiff.   
I waited for him to catch up.   
"Sure you're okay, Craig?" I asked him.   
"I'm fine thank you, Shirley," he smiled reassuringly, limping along at a snail's pace.   
"Come on, walk with me," I told him, and wrapped my arm round him.   
Though I was 5ft 3in and he nearly a foot taller than me at 6ft 2in, I was able to help him walk pretty well. He held onto me and we walked to the wings together, slightly faster now we had teamed up.   
"Sure you don't want to make a flashy entrance like the other two? You are the Queen of Latin and the head judge after all, you deserve to go twirling on in style," Craig said.   
"I don't care about flashy entrances, I'm walking out with you," I insisted. "Now come on, we can do this. Just walk as slowly as you like, the audiences will understand."   
We were announced, and we came walking into the ballroom. Darcey and Bruno spun out and posed together flashy-style.   
Craig and I made our way over slowly but surely, smiling and waving at our fans as they cheered and awwwed at us walking out together, arms draped round one another. Finally, we made it to the other two and posed ourselves. The crowd went wild.   
"We did it!" I smiled. "Team Ballwood forever!"   
"Perfect team name!" Craig laughed as I helped him sit down.   
"It sure is," I smiled, giving him a kiss on the top of the head before sitting down myself. "Team Ballwood forever!"


End file.
